


Stop Your Crying

by PunkRock13



Series: Frerard Moments [1]
Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Homelessness, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRock13/pseuds/PunkRock13
Summary: A series of one-shots that I posted on Wattpad a long time ago. I am now restarting the series, so feel free to leave requests.P.S. Hopefully my writing has improved since I began this!





	Stop Your Crying

Franks pov

Another day in hell was finally over. Me and Mikey were on our way home from school. We talked about random stuff on the way home, mostly bands and comics. Mikey is my best friend. I tell him everything and he also tells me everything about himself. We originally planned for Mikey to sleep over my house for the weekend, but we had to cancel because his parents planned to take him to his grandma's house. We finally made it to my door step.

"See you Monday Mikes." I smiled

"Yeah, see you later." he replied.

I watched him walk down the street and around the corner, then I entered my house.

"Mum?" I called out "Dad?" No reply.

I climbed up the stairs and into my bedroom. Once in there I found my mother and father sitting on my bed. my mother was crying and holding a picture.

"What is this?" She showed me the picture, whilst sobbing. Once I got a full glance at the picture I gasped. It was a photo of me and my ex-boyfriend kissing. How did they find that? Crap! They don't know about my sexuality. I froze.

"Frank Anthony Iero, you tell me right now what this is!" My father said in a stern and angry voice. I started to panic.

"I-I..." I stuttered

"What was that?" He pushed 

"I-It's me." I managed to get out.

"You and who Frankie?" my mother asked in tears

"Me and my ex-boyfriend." I replied in nothing but a whisper. Tears rolling down my face.

"Get out my house!"

"What?"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FAG!" My dad was furious and I didn't want to risk making him more angry, so I ran and I ran until I made it to the park 2 blocks away.

\---- 3 hours later ----

I've been sitting on this park bench for hours. I managed to stop sobbing and calmed myself down, but I was still worried for my safety. I mean I live in New Jersey. It's not exactly the safest place to be at this time of night. My parents didn't even let me pack a bag. They gave me nothing but the clothes I'm wearing right now, which is a short sleeved top, some black skinnies and a pair of converse shoes. Did I mention it was winter right now?

I knew I would have to sleep on this Bench tonight as I had no where else to go. Mikey is my only friend and he's away the whole weekend. I couldn't think of anyone else who would want to take me in. I decided to lay down on the bench and closed my eyes hoping that sleep would overcome me, but sadly it didn't and even worse.... It started to rain! In fact it started to pour! I was soaked through to the bone within the first 30 seconds and I was struggling to breath with the freezing temperature. My body was shaking and my hands were turning blue. I tried warming them up by sitting on them, but there was no luck. Was this how I was gonna spend the rest of my life? Living alone on the streets? Just as I was about to lose all hope I heard a familiar voice.

"Frank?" He asked running towards me.

"Frank is that you?" He placed his hand on my shoulder and cringed when he felt how cold I was.

"Hey Gee." I smiled hoping he wouldn't notice how fucked up my life was right now. Did I mention I have a massive crush on him?

"Hey, what are you doing out here? It's freezing and its raining and your wearing short sleeves!" He asked

"I'm just enjoying the outdoors." I lied

"Oh come on it's pretty obvious that your lying." he smiled slightly. I sighed

"I got kicked out by my parents because they found out I was gay." I stared at him for a few seconds before he started speaking again.

"Come on you can stay at mine." he smiled once again, helping me up. (By the way Gerard lives on his own)

"Oh no you don't have to do that." 

"Well, there is no way I'm letting you stay out on the streets all night." he smiled walking me to his house. Once there he told me to take my shoes off and sit on the couch. I was still shaking and according to Gerard my lips where blue. He wrapped a blanket around me and made me a bowl of tomato soup.

"Ok you eat that and warm up, whilst I run you a bath." He said running out of the room and up the stairs.

A few minutes later he called for me to go up stairs. I walked into the bathroom to see Gerard taking his top off. I cleared my throat and he looked over to me.

"Uh, hey is it alright if we share a bath?" He asked "Its just I can't afford for more than two baths a week and I haven't had one for four days so..."

"Sure." I replied 

He and I stripped down to our boxers and got in the bath together. We helped each other out. I cleaned his hair and he cleaned mine. We were about to get out when Gerard slipped and landed on top of me. For a split second I forgot how to breath. I looked into his beautiful eyes as he moved his mouth towards mine. His lips met mine and I froze at first, but then kissed along with his rhythm. He pulled away and stared at me before speaking.

"Frankie.?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you too."

Who knew getting kicked out by my homophobic parents would turn out to be one of the best days of my life?

The End.


End file.
